


Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Hawaii Five-0 in Ten Words or Less [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another little story that alludes to how cute they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less

"You wouldn't, would you?"  
Steve moves closer.  
"Watch me."  
Explosion!


End file.
